


Maybe we can do this

by icantswiim



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Kakashi, Breathplay, Choking Kink, Dirty Talk, Gai Is A Good Friend, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Tenzou, caring tenzou, lord third was a pushover but i still liked him, struggling kakashi, struggling tenzou, there will be sex scenes starting chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantswiim/pseuds/icantswiim
Summary: Kakashi gets his wisdom teeth out and Tenzou cares for him while he recovers. Feelings are revealed and hearts are put out in the open.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys i’m back! I have no life, jk i have two jobs and can barely pay rent so i write to let out my stress lol. Anyways hope you like this fic i’ll be adding chapters whenever i get a chance. Let me know how i’m doing and what i could work on (:

Tenzou had known for a while that kakashi needed his wisdom teeth pulled, but it was clear now that the problem couldn’t be ignored anymore. He studied the other man closely before speaking up, noticing the slight clench in his jaw with each chew. 

“Why aren’t you eating your ramen senpai?” He asked lowly, trying not to bring attention to themselves. Kakashi immediately caught on, twirling his chopsticks lazily for a few seconds before casually responding, “You worry too much. I’m just not very hungry.” As if to prove his point further, he asked the girl at the counter for a to-go cup and the check.

The anbu frowned at the comment. He knew he worried too much, he cared about his senpai. He was the one person Tenzou respected most. But of course Kakashi knew that already. He had saved him from ROOT after all. 

They’d had this thing for a while, more than friends but not lovers. Yes they’d fucked but that didn’t mean anything. Neither of them were capable of a relationship at the moment, nor did they possess the emotional mentality for one. 

Besides, Kakashi didn’t need to deal with that right now. 

“It’s your wisdom teeth isn’t it?” Tenzou asked, eyes fixed on his ramen. He didn’t need the other man to think he worried too much after all. He waited for a response, looking up when he wasn’t given one. Kakashi was staring at him intently, slightly stiff. 

Tenzou felt himself heat up immediately. Nobody got those looks from the jounin sitting next to him. Only he’d been privileged to see them. Only he had that trust. It was thrilling. 

Kakashi watched him squirm in his seat before hardening his gaze and letting his shoulders slouch again. 

“Hurry up and eat Tenzou, I have things to do.”  
He was purposely avoiding the question. That confirmed it then. 

“So when are you getting them out?” Tenzou asked. He knew immediately an appointment had already been made. Kakashi was acting more moody than usual. His hatred towards hospitals and laying in bed doing nothing were both things he’d have to face when getting his wisdom teeth out. 

Kakashi looked down into his lap and didn’t answer. Tenzou was so good at reading him, it made the air feel slightly too warm sometimes. He wasn’t surprised the wood-style user had guessed so quickly, he was very observant. There was no point in lying now he supposed. 

“This coming Monday. I’ll be staying overnight until the medication wears off completely.” He sulked a little, showing the emotional side of himself Tenzou rarely saw. It was refreshing after the cold shoulder he’d been giving everyone after failing his second team of genin. Then again Kakashi didn’t really talk to anyone other than Tenzou and well..Gai sometimes. 

They both got up to leave, putting cash on the table in front of them. Making the signs for a transportation justu, Tenzou stopped. It was a ridiculous idea that Kakashi would probably never agree with but it was worth a try. 

“I could pick you up after surgery and watch you at your apartment if you want. I’m sure that would be easier for you than the hospital staff.” Tenzou said lightly. He couldn’t make it seem like a big deal, even if his heart was racing and his stomach was rolling with anticipation. 

Kakashi seemed taken aback for a moment before regaining his composure. The surprise barely fleeting across his face. He glanced towards the younger man before taking out his beat up Icha Icha paperback and saying “Sure. I’ll see you later Tenz,” and jutsued away. 

The anbu stood dumbfounded for a few moments. He had expected a short response but this was..it couldn’t be. His senpai would never. But he was sure he saw it. 

Kakashi had been blushing. 

Tenzou stood there for another couple of seconds before realizing what he had just agreed to. 

Shit. 

He’d never done something so intimate with the jounin before, not even in anbu. Missions and sex were one thing, but this was something more serious. He didn’t even know if he was ready for this. He didn’t even know what this was.

Mostly Tenzou was worried. 

He was worried how to ask for time off. He’d never done it before and being anbu, he’d have to ask the Hokage directly. What would his excuse even be. His standard-issue sandals seemed to echo in the halls as he made his way to the Hokage’s office briskly. His heart was thudding in his chest even worse than earlier. He felt warm and faint. There was even sweat in the creases under his eyes. Lying was out of the question, he’d never had a reason to take time off before, having no family or life outside of the Black-Ops force. 22 years and he’d never missed a day, minus hospitalization-which was still rare due to the Hashirama cells in his DNA. 

He didn’t even have to hide his identity like the other anbu, sometimes choosing to leave his mask off because of an injury or emergency. The wood-style user shook his head roughly. No point in sulking.

Tenzou finally made it to the door guarded by two anbu he’d know quite well, who both regarded him for a moment before one of them tapped their left foot once. Tenzou immediately signed the correct code and waited for them to step aside and open the doors. 

As Tenzou stepped inside, he felt a rush in his ears and began to feel more faint. “Lord Hokage,” he bowed deeply, prolonging the situation as much as he could. 

Maybe he shouldn’t do this. 

“Ah Tenzou, what a pleasure surprise. What brings you here without notice?” Lord Third held a strict face, but it was softened due to the years he’d known Tenzou. His knowledge on the background of the wood-style user had made the Hokage a little biased towards his opinion of him. Tenzou hoped to use this to get time off, seeing as it wasn’t a real reason to skip on missions.

He glanced at a stain on the floor. ‘It must be new’ he thought, ‘I had guard duty not even a week ago.’   
Rising from his bow, he took a deep breath before exhaling quietly. No point in showing how nervous he was. 

“Actually Lord Third, I was hoping I could take leave next week starting Monday.” The words came out in a clipped, smooth manner even though the anbu couldn’t seem to get enough air. Only years of training kept him cool externally. 

The Hokage didn’t try to hide his surprise as he asked what the leave would be for. 

“Because-“ Tenzou began, taking a deep breath before continuing, “I’m going to be picking Kakashi up from his wisdom teeth surgery on Monday, and I’ll probably need the next two days off as those are when any complications from surgery could occur.” Everything came out faster than he would’ve liked but it was over. The worst that could happen was he was told no. 

Why did he kind of want him to say no?

The Hokage’s eyebrows shot up and he tried to control the look on his face as he took in everything the young man had just told him. He had known the two were close on team Ro, but this was something new. Tenzou has never requested time off before, and Kakashi hadn’t even wanted his wisdom teeth out in the first place. In fact he only recently agreed to it due to the ultimatum the Hokage himself had given him. Get them removed or no more missions outside of the village. It was shinobi protocol after all. 

“Has Kakashi agreed to this?” he finally responded, genuinely curious. He watched the anbu in front of him nod his head before remembering his manners and responding, “Yes Lord Hokage,” in a slightly strained tone. 

Lord Hiruzen picked up a nearby pen and calmly began writing on a nearby loose-leaf paper. Several minutes passed between the two, Tenzou standing perfectly at attention the whole time. He began to focus on circulating his chakra evenly, letting the familiarity of it calm him down a little. He dragged his eyes back to the stain on the floor. ‘Maybe it’s ink? Blood would’ve been cleaned up by now.’ 

Finishing up the paper with a flourish, the Hokage winked at the other man and handed him what he had spent the past five minutes writing up. Tenzou looked down hesitantly and read the letter. It was for another captain in anbu, a completely unrelated issue. 

“I figured while you were here you could deliver that to Yeon for me, he’s been waiting for confirmation on the next mission his team is assigned to. Anyways, I’m giving you now through Thursday off, don’t show up before then because you won’t even be on the roster for training.” The Third Hokage nodded his head at the man in front of him and turned back to his paperwork. 

Tenzou bowed once more before transporting away. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he handed the letter to Yeon, who thanked him and immediately began calling his team over to gear up. 

Tenzou walked to his locker and pulled off his anbu equipment. Quickly changing into Konaha’s standard jounin uniform, he began to let his thoughts race, something he rarely did. He messily finished his leg wrappings before practically sprinting to Kakashi’s. 

I have to tell Kakashi, He thought half panicked as he ran towards the mans apartment.He could feel a prickly sensation all over his body as he picked up his pace. His stomach felt cold and his feet pounded against the rooftops as he chakra-jumped across the last three houses before reaching the apartment complex his senpai lived in. 

Stopping abruptly and catching his breath, Tenzou sat down and let his chakra circulate evenly, something he usually didn’t need to do twice in one day. The last time being on a bad mission in Lighting country that had cost him two of his teammates, his captain at the time and most of his remaining chakra. 

Taking in the view of the Hokage mountains, he tried to even out his breathing and blank out his mind completely. Finally feeling slightly more calm, the anbu allowed himself to think again. 

Why was this such a big deal? He was just looking after Kakashi for a few days, it wasn’t anything serious. 

But it was-and Tenzou knew why, although he wouldn’t even allow himself to think of the reason. He began to slowly stand up and make his way towards the roof door, which creaked noisily as it was opened. He made his way down the dusty stairwell, mentally noting it would be a great place to fuck Kakashi. 

The anbu took a sharp, ragged breath and began to go down the stairs two at a time, suddenly eager to reach Kakashi’s room number. 

It had been a while after all. 

174, 175, 176... Tenzou felt his hands begin to sweat as he realized that they were going to have to talk about this-whatever it was. This wouldn’t be like the other times he’d been at the jounin’s place. They wouldn’t just be having post-mission sex or a night of drinking that led to nasty hangovers the next morning. Maybe he was worried for nothing. However the lurch his stomach gave as he finally reached Kakashi’s apartment proved otherwise. 

Apartment 183. The paint was fading and someone had recently used a sharpie to make the numbers more readable-probably Kakashi. The wood had also chipped along the hinge of the door, made even worse by the long splinter where Tenzo’s shirt had gotten caught a few years back. His face flushed at the memory, distinctly remembering the other man’s look of need as he dragged him inside. It had been right before Kakashi was discharged from anbu, after his third back-to-back solo mission. 

They had just started fucking, and Tenzou had been so infatuated with his senpai he’d done things that still make him hard just thinking about them. Thinking about it now, Kakashi had also totally taken advantage of that. Making him pay for meals and write his mission reports. 

That seductive asshole.

Tenzou steeled his thoughts and wiped his face with his vest before going to fix the wrapping on his left pant leg. It had started to unravel on the way over. Being unused to anything other than anbu wear, he hadn’t wrapped them around his jounin uniform well enough it seemed. 

He was almost done when the door jerked open and he was met with an annoyed look from Kakashi. 

“Tenzou, you’ve been standing there for over three minutes-“ he began slowly before the younger man interrupted him. 

“I know I’m sorry, I’m not used to these leg wrappings. Why don’t they just have longer boots that go over our pants like in anbu?” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. He hated reminding Kakashi of his time in the black-ops. The other man just pulled the door open and stepped back, letting Tenzou inside. 

They both sat silently on Kakashi’s bed because he didn’t own a couch or any chairs. Tenzou couldn’t even find it in him to joke about how weird that was for the one hundredth time. He began to think of how to bring up the reason he was there when he was brought out of his thoughts abruptly. Kakashi leaned forward with his knees touching the man across from him and finally spoke in a low, sultry voice. 

“So what are you doing at my apartment, Ten~zou?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally my fave pairing ever


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzou and Kakashi can’t keep their hands off each other. Kakashi gets his wisdom teeth out and Tenzou goes to get him from surgery. 
> 
> WARNING:Sex scenes in beginning of chapter-dirty talk/ name-calling & breathplay. Everything is 100% consensual. 
> 
> I’ve never written smut before but hopefully you guys still enjoy lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know some of you guys don’t like the sex part of fics and that’s totally fine! The sex scene is in the very beginning so feel free to scroll past. Their relationship right now is built on that aspect and that’s why I have it in this fic, it holds some clues on how Kakashi feels, but it also just has some kinks I added in there so not completely relevant. There is a slight mention of underage sex that I don’t even want to label “underage” but it technically is so yeah. Sorry for the long intro, enjoy!

Tenzou felt his veins buzzing with arousal as he looked into Kakashi’s hooded eye and saw the hunger there. He pulled him closer and yanked his soft grey hair roughly, flushing at the soft groan the jounin made. They made eye contact, both breathing raggedly before Tenzou couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled off his forehead protector and vest, beginning to unravel his leg wrappings impatiently. 

He slipped off his pants and turned to see the other man laying down on the bed, mask pulled down and panting quietly. It reminded Tenzou of the first time they’d fucked. Kakashi had been so loud and expressive, his sharingan unable to stay closed. 

He rarely even pulled down his mask anymore. 

Tenzou hovered over the older man before dipping down to kiss him harshly, peeling off his sweaty undershirt and mask. Stopping to stare at a sharp v-line, the anbu was hypnotized by the rising and falling of Kakashi’s hard abs. He was brought out of it by a sharp nip at his upper lip by the man beneath him. He grinned at the impatient fool and slid his tongue along Kakashi’s upper gum line. 

It really had been a while. 

Kakashi arched up and gasped when he felt the anbu’s dick rub against the fabric of his pants. He reached down to pull them off but was stopped by the man on top of him. 

“Let me get those for you,” Tenzou said lowly, voice filled with arousal. He had completely forgotten the reason of his visit, head clouded with lust for his senpai. 

The jounin flushed as he was undressed completely, trying not to openly pant at the thought of what was going to happen next. Tenzou yanked Kakashi’s head back and slid his tongue along the other’s throat before leaning down to suck on a hard, pink nipple. He smirked as the man under him tried to muffle a groan. 

“Aah-shit Tenzou!” Kakashi pulled at the bed sheets as his neck was bitten harshly, holding his breath as teeth broke the skin there. He failed to stifle a moan as a hand cupped his balls. 

“You’re so easy Kakashi, You’re like a whore aren’t you?” Tenzou asked, palming the older man’s warm dick, which was already fully hard. He eyed the imprint his teeth had made on Kakashi’s neck. It was definitely going to bruise. Good. 

Kakashi shivered and flung his head back, exposing his throat even more. He loved it when Tenzou dirty-talked him. 

“Aren’t you just like a whore Kakashi?” The anbu stared at his pale, flushed throat before gripping it tightly, watching as the dick he was holding jerked and became wet at the head. 

Kakashi loved breath-play too. It was one of his biggest turn-ons, and Tenzou loved the power it gave him. It was the reason he would never be a bottom, fueled by his dominant complex. He squeezed harder and began to kiss Kakashi messily, who moaned and opened his mouth instantly. He tangled his tongue between Kakashi’s before flicking it along the roof of his mouth. The anbu dragged his fingers across hard abs before returning to the hardness below them. 

“What are you Kakashi?” Tenzou asked impatiently, tugging the dick in his hand harshly and licking his lips as the other man tried to respond, gasping loudly. He relented his grasp on the jounin’s throat slightly. 

“A whore,” Kakashi choked out, eyes rolling back briefly before flicking down to look at his crotch. He bucked into the hand on his dick and squeaked when it was yanked a little too hard. His abs jumped with each breath he took. 

“I really want to face fuck you, I haven’t done that to you in so long,” Tenzou rubbed his index finger against Kakashi’s entrance lightly, careful not to press too hard. He was very sensitive after all. 

He watched as the older man went to sit up, backing up against the headboard of the bed before nodding his head and letting his mouth hang open. 

He’s so fucking sexy, Tenzou thought with a growl.

The anbu hovered over Kakashi, fingers white from gripping the top of the headboard with anticipation. He reached down with his other hand and gently pressed a finger inside the jounin’s wet mouth, pushing down on his bottom teeth to make his jaw hang open further. He pulled out his wet finger and let the saliva drip onto his dick before gripping it and sliding it into Kakashi’s mouth. They made eye contact briefly, Tenzou too sex-crazed to see the wariness in the other’s eyes. 

“I’ll bet your mouth is a little sore right now isn’t it?” He looked down at Kakashi who tried to shake his head no with a mouth full of dick. He was flushed all over, both eyes rolling back as he gagged slightly. Tenzou thrusted his hips forward and felt the head of his cock reach the back of Kakashi’s throat before pulling back and pushing in again. He bit his lip at the visual below him. 

Kakashi choked as the younger man fisted his grey hair tightly and pushed his head to meet thrusting hips. He struggled to stay still as Tenzou’s cock hit the back of his throat with every jolt. His eyes watered and he reached out to run his sweaty hands along the back of Tenzou’s thighs, knowing he was close. He felt his nipples get hard again, the lewdness of it all making him sensitive all over. He felt so exposed, something he never could quite get over. He tightened his hands as he tried not to think about it. 

“You’re so hot like this, you know that?” The anbu let go of Kakashi’s hair to grip his chin and then sped up his pace, watching as the older man’s eyes rolled behind his eyelids. Kakashi was completely under his control, moaning between chokes and his dick hard as a rock. Dragging one hand along his own chest, Kakashi caught a swollen nipple with his nails and twitched as pleasure sparked along his chest there. 

“I’m close,” Tenzou ground out, forcing his dick deep into Kakashi’s mouth, physically feeling it go down past the back of his throat and pulsing against the tightness there. He groaned as he came hard, moving his hand back to hold the jounin’s head still. Kakashi struggled to swallow around the cock in his throat, moaning when Tenzou wrapped a hand around his neck. He pulled out after a moment, letting the head of his dick push back into the heat of Kakashi’s mouth a few more times as come dripped down the jounin’s chin. 

Kakashi reached out and pushed the anbu back, careful not to jostle the hand around his neck. Tenzou took the hint and gave the other man some space. He reached in the drawer next to him to grab a small bottle of lube and struggled to open it with one hand. 

Kakashi’s eye flicked to watch every move he made, almost as if he was back in the field on surveillance. His hands were stiff in the bedsheets, fingers twitching with anticipation. 

Tenzou made sure to keep all his movements deliberate, putting the lube back in the drawer and creeping his hand down to Kakashi’s dick slowly. He knew the other man was submitting willingly but he still hated the guarded look he saw in his eye when he looked into it. 

Seems it wasn’t like the first time they fucked after all. 

He started slowly, watching the older man lean his head back and stare down at him hotly. He moved the hand on Kakashi’s neck down to pinch a hard nipple, smirking at the jerk Kakashi made. The wet noises his hand made along the jounin’s dick got louder as he sped up his pace. Tenzou danced his fingers along Kakashi’s collarbone and shoulders, occasionally sinking his nails into the skin there. He tried not to laugh at the older man trying so hard not to be loud. 

“Tenz-“ Kakashi started before biting his lip to  
stifle a long moan. Tenzou looked up quickly to see what the other man wanted before realizing he was going to come. The distinct way his sharingan eye was rolling madly under his eyelid gave it away every time, his eyebrow twitching. 

Tenzou focused his wet, lubed hand on the head of Kakashi’s dick, and gripping sweaty, grey hair with the other forced his mouth over the older man’s own. He kissed him deeply as Kakashi moaned, mouth unresponsive and hanging open. Tenzou watched as semen splattered up both of their abs, satisfied he’d made the jounin cum very hard. He slowed down the hand on Kakashi’s dick after a quick squeeze that had him jerk from being a little too harsh. They kissed slowly for a moment and let the orgasm-high wash over each other. 

Kakashi whipped his head to the side after it was all done, mouth still open and body melted into the mattress. He watched lazily as Tenzou got up to grab a tissue and cleaned them both up. He let the anbu wipe his stomach down before getting up and grabbing a pair of pajama pants on the floor, slipping into them. 

Tenzou put his jounin blues back on slowly, suddenly remembering the reason of his visit in the first place. 

Fuck. 

He turned to face Kakashi, who was laying back down and scratching the mole in the corner of his mouth. He looked so calm after his orgasm Tenzou almost felt bad for ruining it. But this was something he needed to do. 

“Kakashi I got my time off approved from Lord Third for Monday. He even gave me until Thursday in case I needed it.” 

He watched the jounin’s reaction, unsurprised to see zero tells in his body language at all. He continued staring as the other man stretched slowly before getting up to pull on an undershirt with an attached mask. The floors creaked quietly in the silence between them, reminding Tenzou of the conversation where Kakashi had told him he’d preferred it that way. If he couldn’t walk completely silent on his floor then nobody could, and that made him feel just a little bit more secure. 

Kakashi sat back down on the bed and patted the spot next to him before finally answering. “I’m sure Monday will be enough, once the drugs are out of my system I’ll be fine,” The anbu sat next to him and grinned. 

“But you’ll be out of commission until Friday morning anyways. I was hoping we could fuck some more, you’d look so nice up against the stairwell on the roof.” He watched as the jounin considered this, clenching his thighs together subconsciously at the thought of the wood-style user balancing him on the steel rail with his legs spread. 

“Fine” Kakashi relented. “But only if you promise you’ll let one of your shadow-clones fuck me while you watch, those always give me the best orgasms.” 

Tenzou’s cock jumped at the visual before remembering why he didn’t use his shadow-clones on Kakashi anymore. 

“You always come at least twice before letting my clones finish! Somehow you have them wrapped around your little finger. And if I try to join you, you completely ignore me unless I eat you out-which is fine because you’re so hot like that but I’m not going to watch for thirty minutes with blue balls while you’re having the time of your life.” 

Kakashi chuckled, “It’s not my fault you and your clones can’t seem to get enough of me. And they don’t mind getting me off three times before they can come because they’re you and that’s how you are subconsciously. You’d last that long if you could too and I think that’s so hot.”

Tenzou blushed slightly before realizing he was totally being buttered up again. “You ignore me when I join!” 

Kakashi put on his forehead protector and finished tying it before answering. “Now that is just because I’m selfish. But you never complain when there’s two of me either. ” He looked at the other man knowingly. 

“I don’t ignore you when there’s two of you so you can’t try that excuse on me senpai.” he made sure to use the honorific, knowing the lighthearted conversation they were having would only last so long. He didn’t want to ruin this by being too informal. It was crazy how a good fuck let Kakashi lead normal conversations, even if it was just for a few minutes. He let his mind wander as he began to worry about his senpai. 

Sex made Kakashi feel easier, it was his stress relief from everything. Before Tenzou he was a mess, struggling with any form of emotions at all. During their time in anbu together they became a strong team. He could put a lot of trust in Tenzou to do his part in the field. However, there was never a rush of emotions towards the younger man, feelings never grew and the sex was just that-sex. It was comfortable. 

The first time they slept together would’ve been after a harsh mission where over half the team had either died or been left in critical condition. They were ambushed by ninja from the Lightning Country and everything had gone to shit. Kakashi had the scrolls that needed to be delivered to the Hokage quickly, so he was ahead of Team Ro and unaware of the situation. Tenzou told him about it when he returned and the jounin had taken the rest of the day off, saying he needed to train. 

Tenzou had caught him by the memorial stone, just standing there. For the first half hour he’d said nothing and just watched the older man as he stood completely still. However once an hour had passed he made his presence known and walked up to Kakashi, who didn’t acknowledge him at all. 

“Senpai you couldn’t have known. We were nowhere near the border and intelligence told us to expect zero resistance.”

The jounin replied in a tired voice, “I’m their captain, they rely on me. You rely on me. I would’ve never agreed to this mission if I had known this would happen.” He finished the sentence softly. There was a light breeze around them as the sun shined brightly. It was almost as if the weather was mocking them. Mocking their dead teammates. 

“That’s my point. You couldn’t have known.” He looked the older man up and down, noticing how tense his body was, how hollow his eye looked. And then it hit him. 

“Kakashi, have you ever tried to fuck your stress out?” He flinched as the other man whipped his head towards him, surprised he would ask something so private. 

Tenzou continued, “I’ll be eighteen in less than thirty days, but don’t think I’m a virgin. I’ve never been with a man before, but I’m so drawn to you I can’t help but wonder what you would look like underneath me.” It was bold and had it been anyone else he would’ve surely been in big trouble for talking to his anbu captain that way. But Kakashi felt his body heat up as he realized he was turned on. He hadn’t felt this way before. He suddenly felt much younger than 21, especially with Tenzou looking at him like that. He nodded his head slowly and flushed at the way the wood-style user leered at him. 

“I can’t wait to take your virginity, Kakashi.”

The anbu snapped out of his thoughts and was brought back to the present when Kakashi threw his face protector at him, arm reaching out instinctively to catch it. 

“Stop spacing out and get out of my apartment. I have to go get groceries for dinner.” The older man slipped his sandals on and opened the front door, waiting for Tenzou to leave. He had changed completely into his jounin blues. It almost felt like it used to, no strings attached. It used to be so easy to leave after a good fuck. Although this time they hadn’t even gotten to the fucking part. There was just some nagging feeling in the back of the anbu’s mind that something was different. He wouldn’t let himself think of what it was. 

“See you Monday senpai. I never agreed to the clone sex by the way.” He laughed at the look he was given and jutsued to his own apartment a few blocks down.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Monday came a lot faster than Tenzou would’ve liked. It was a cold, rainy day and Kakashi was very cranky. The anbu had decided he would go see the older man before surgery to see how he was doing. 

Bad idea. 

“Is this really necessary, I don’t—no don’t touch that.” Kakashi’s tone was the usual monotone drawl everyone knew all too well, but it held an annoyance to it. Tenzou felt bad for the person unfortunate enough to deal with his senpai at the moment. 

He walked into the jounin’s room to see him staring coldly at a young nurse who had stopped reaching for his mask mid-air. She must have just started working with patients who were ninja, because all the nurses Tenzou had seen knew well enough not to touch a shinobi’s mask-or anything on their face at that. It was common sense after all. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the civilian, she didn’t know any better. 

The antiseptic smell reminded him all too well of bad missions, nasty fractures and the occasional chakra exhaustion. He could only imagine what his former captain’s sensitive nose must’ve been picking up. Lightning flashed nearby in the window and the nurse finally snapped out of her shock as she dropped her hand looking confused. 

“But Kakashi-San, your mask needs to be off for the surgery.” She glanced towards Tenzou for help, who wasn’t interested in the situation at all. He shrugged and said lamely, “When I got mine out they let me keep my mask on until I was knocked out.” 

The girl looked even more lost as she looked back at Kakashi, who nodded his head once. She frowned as she pulled out her clipboard and wrote something down. 

“Alright, well the doctor will be in to give you the run-down in three minutes. Excuse me.” She left flustered as the wood-style user turned to Kakashi grinning. 

“You don’t even wear a mask Tenz.” The jounin’s eye held slight amusement as he absentmindedly played with the i.v. in his arm. “How bad did it hurt afterwards?” He asked the wood-user. Thunder crashed loudly a few miles away. 

“You’d know if you’d gotten them out four years ago when you were told to. Then you wouldn’t be here right now.” Tenzou crossed his arms and smirked, watching the jounin sniff the air lightly. His mask crinkled as he tilted his head, hair falling over his scarred eye. 

“Mah, don’t be so rude to me, I’m going to be in pain after this.” He mocked a hurt voice before sneezing. 

“Bless you senpai. Is it the bleach?” If it was strong to Tenzou he imagined it would be much worse for Kakashi. 

The jounin didn’t respond, instead choosing to lay down completely and pull the sheet over his face dramatically. The anbu was about to make fun of him when the surgeon walked in. 

“Kakashi Hatake, I’m Doctor Senry and I’ll be doing your surgery today.” He turned to Tenzou and added, “Unfortunately you’ll have to leave now so we can get him in a more sterile environment. Will you be picking him up?” 

Tenzou nodded quickly and was given a piece of paper before promptly being ignored as the doctor went back to telling Kakashi what to expect during and after the surgery.

Well then. 

He left quickly, skimming the paper as he headed back to his apartment. He mentally made a list of what to pack for Kakashi’s, mind somehow wandering to the stain in the Hokage’s office. He made a mental note to ask Kakashi if he knew anything about that too. He finished reading the paper the doctor had given him and deemed it useless. He had his wisdom teeth out a few years ago and the drugs hadn’t affected him at all. He’d just zoned out and slept the whole day. Besides, if anyone were going to have funny reactions to the medication it would definitely be Genma. That guy was fucking weird. 

He unlocked his front door while thinking about how to pass the time. Spiking Kakashi’s yogurt with nyquil would work for the first day and a half so he could watch tv in peace. After that it was grumpy senpai. He cringed at the thought. Maybe he’d just sleep the next few days, that would be nice and very Kakashi-like. 

The anbu finally packed everything he needed and headed to Kakashi’s apartment to settle in for a bit. He realized they’d have to share a bed while he was there, which normally wasn’t a problem but Kakashi needed space to spread out and get comfortable. Every time he’d stayed at the jounin’s place in a drunken haze he’d always waken up on the edge of the bed with Kakashi splayed out on top of of him. 

Whatever, he’d just turn it into a queen sized bed until he left. The wood user teleported back home to grab a few pillows and blankets to make-shift a mattress in the extra space he’d added to the bed. By the time he had finished fixing the bed and made a quick lunch for himself, it was already time to go pick up Kakashi. He mentally prepared himself as he headed back towards the hospital. 

He tried not to think about why the whole experience made him uncomfortable. It made him want to ask the Hokage to put him back on the roster for anbu, that he’d made a mistake. Kakashi could take care of himself after all. He didn’t really need anyone after he was released from the hospital. 

Tenzou stopped walking and forced himself to stop that. He had offered to do this as a friend, because he knew the jounin would be more comfortable with someone he knew rather than some nurse who didn’t even know basic knowledge about shinobi care. This wasn’t about him, this was about making sure Kakashi recovered quickly. And he’d recover much quicker with someone he’d worked alongside for years. 

Tenzou began walking again, a bit quicker than before. He was anxious to see his senpai. He knew how hard it was to wake up disoriented from the drugs they used. Too familiar to a poison kunai dragging across his skin, making everything fuzzy. Causing the same dizzying, slow movements that a shuriken-bomb would leave you feeling. No shinobi wants to wake up disoriented with reflexes like a newborn baby, especially an ex-anbu like Kakashi. 

I hope he just sleeps it off, Tenzou thought worriedly. He skipped the front doors of the hospital and walked up the side of the tall building until he found an open window close to Kakashi’s room number. He climbed in quietly, careful not to disturb the patients there as he silently made his way into the long hallway. He went to the nearest nurse’s station and signed Kakashi out before heading to the jounin’s recovery room. 

The wood user took a deep breath before opening the door to Kakashi’s room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he was met with a high, swollen smile from the jounin laying down in the bed beside him. He closed the door behind him and tried not to laugh as Kakashi made eye contact with him. There was a no way this was for real. Fuck. 

Kakashi was totally high, and he seemed to be very happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn’t Kakashi seem like the type who would totally be goofy high after getting his wisdom teeth out?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzou finally comes to terms with his feelings for Kakashi. Also very OOC kakashi but that’s the point he’s fucked up off pain meds and honestly i might have had too much fun with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i’ve had three surgeries so of course i sort of based this off my experience but also added some shit in there. Enjoy (:

“How are you feeling senpai?” Tenzou watched as Kakashi struggled to sit up, lolling his head to the side and opening both of his eyes. He looked around, dazed before jumping at the alarmed voice of the wood-style user. 

“No no! Keep your left eye closed senpai!” He covered the older man’s scarred eye and watched the confusion flicker over his swollen face briefly before opening both eyes again defiantly, looking right at he anbu. However, the combination of both eyes being open must have made him dizzy because he closed them immediately and grabbed the rail on the side of his bed, face paling. 

“It’s time to go home, are you ready?” Tenzou spotted Kakashi’s forehead protector on the table across from him and picked it up before putting it on him, tying it tightly. The last thing he needed right now was Kakashi getting chakra exhaustion because he was too drugged up go keep his left eye shut. He went to ask the nurse across the hall if they were good to go only to find out Kakashi needed to be examined first. 

Great. 

Both Tenzou and the nurse headed back to check on the high jounin. He was humming a song from an old laundry commercial Tenzou had seen a few months back. He had no idea Kakashi even watched tv. 

“Kakashi-San, are you feeling all right? Any nausea? Can you breathe okay?” The nurse opened his mouth and took out his bloody gauze, checking both incisions before moving back to let him respond. He kept humming for a moment, before letting go of the rail and sitting up suddenly. 

“No I’m fine. I just want to eat now, can I eat now?” He looked so concerned it made Tenzou burst out laughing. The young nurse was able to suppress her laughter as she responded seriously, “No Kakashi-San, I’m afraid you can’t eat anything until later tonight.” She turned to look at the anbu before continuing, “And nothing hard. Something easy like yogurt or ice cream is what you’ll get.” 

Tenzou didn’t mention he’d already pre-made some nyquil-spiked yogurt. It just didn’t seem appropriate to bring up at the time. 

The nurse went to get Kakashi some clean gauze but stopped when she saw the look he was giving her. 

“Are you sure you feel alright Kakashi-San, you look like you might be sick.” She grabbed the vomit tray along with some gauze and stood in front of the jounin. He sluggishly looked up to meet her gaze and Tenzou realized she was right. His right eye was watering and he seemed to be trying very hard not to gag. He swallowed a few times before shaking his head and repeating, “No I just want something to eat.” She left the room quickly, leaving Tenzou and Kakashi alone. 

Kakashi looked over at Tenzou, smiling and trying to steady himself with both hands. He pointed at the anbu and then coughed a few times before asking for some water. Tenzou filled up the paper cup sitting beside Kakashi and gave it to him, watching as he took one sip and glared at the anbu. 

“This is too warm Tenzou! How come I’m never allowed to eat here? Why aren’t you standing up for me? Can we leave now?” He gagged again, putting the paper cup down sloppily, water sloshing over the rim. The wood user would’ve laughed if it weren’t for his concern. Kakashi was all over the place, mind jumping from thought to thought. It must be very disorienting. 

“Feeling okay senpai?” He asked warily. Oh no. Kakashi was making a face, and Tenzou inwardly groaned knowing what was about to happen next. He was across the room in less than a second, holding the small pan under Kakashi as he dry-heaved. Nothing came up, which wasn’t surprising since he hasn’t eaten all day. The nurse ran in at that moment holding some syringe of some sort. She looked apologetic as she tried to catch her breath. 

“I’m sorry, I had to get permission from the doctor to administer the anti-nausea and when I did I ran all the way back here. Are you doing okay Kakashi-San?” She genuinely seemed upset she hadn’t been able to stop him from getting sick. The jounin on the other hand, was now rocking back and forth on the bed clutching his knees. 

“This feels really nice.” He stopped suddenly and fell back on the bed noisily, apparently having fallen asleep. He cracked open his eye and shut it quickly when he made eye contact with Tenzou, who sighed loudly. 

“Kakashi I know you’re awake. Sit up so we can go home.” He stared at the jounin, who was still  
acting like he was asleep. He even started to fake a snore, something Tenzou knew he had never done while actually asleep before. 

“If you wake up right now we can stop by Ichiraku for some ramen on the way to your apartment.” Kakashi popped up and looked so excited, drooling just the slightest out of one corner of his mouth. He wiped it clumsily, catching his lip with his thumb. 

“Really??” He sat completely still as the young nurse gave him his anti-nausea injection and Tenzou didn’t feel bad at all as he smiled back at his senpai and replied, “No. You know you can’t have anything like that right now.” He laughed at the crushed look he was given by Kakashi who was currently holding his mouth open while he was given fresh gauze. 

“You’re not going to FEED ME?!!” He was being so loud even the nurse had to scold him, reminding him there were patients trying to sleep. The jounin wasn’t listening, only getting more dramatic as he pointed at the anbu and said “He’s gonna let me starve. I’m not going home with someone so rude.” He laid back down and pretended to sleep again. Tenzou asked the nurse if they were all set to leave and she seemed relieved to say yes. “I’ll make a note in our records that he’s very affected by the medications we used during surgery. He isn’t nearly as bad as some people but he’s still pretty disruptive.” She took out his i.v. catheter and began to gather up the things laying around the room. 

Tenzou took one look at Kakashi fake sleeping and picked him up like a dead weight. This seemed to excite the jounin, who’d completely forgotten he was supposed to be mad. 

“Oh this is fun Tenz, why haven’t we done this before?” He had picked up his head as gracefully as he could while still very drugged up. It was only inches from Tenzou’s face, who looked down at the jounin and smiled back. He did look very cute right now, all swollen and doped up. It was the polar opposite of normal Kakashi’s behavior. 

“You’re not going to remember this tomorrow senpai. I’m not going to give you a hard time though, this is very entertaining.” He laughed as the other man tried to lean up to kiss him, barely out of reach. He jutsued them back to the apartment before setting Kakashi on his bed. 

“Wow it’s so big..are you sure this is my apartment?” Kakashi seemed genuinely confused, and it made the wood user smile fondly. He was going to milk this for all it was worth. No way anyone would believe that Sharingan-Kakashi was doped out of his mind off some painkillers. It was ridiculous. 

“This is your apartment. I just made your bed bigger so I could fit into it too.” He watched as the jounin turned so fast he fell to the side, sprawling across the bed dramatically. 

“You’re going to sleep in my bed?” He watched the anbu nod his head before giving the dirtiest look he could manage and said, “So you’re going to sleep with me then?” and attempted to very sloppily drape himself over the bedspread. Tenzou stared at him silently for two seconds, then bursted into laughter. He couldn’t believe Kakashi was trying to seduce him while he was in this state. The man truly was a perv. Kakashi didn’t seem to think this was funny, frowning and throwing a pillow at him as he continued to laugh. When it landed three feet too far to the right Tenzou laughed even harder, shoulders shaking. He looked back at the jounin who appeared to be actually upset and managed to stifle himself into giggles. 

“I’m sorry but you just look so ridiculous right now senpai,” he went over to sit on the bed next to the older man, who only stared at him hurt. 

“I thought you liked me for more than just my looks. I can’t help how I look right now,” he looked so genuinely distraught, it made Tenzou a little mad at himself. He had a quick internal battle before deciding it was best to comfort his friend. It’s not like he would remember anything from this afternoon anyways. 

“I do like you Kakashi. I’m sorry if I upset you.” He poked the jounin in the chest and smiled down at him. “Don’t act like that, you’re making me feel bad. You always laugh at me anyways.”

Kakashi seemed to think about that for a moment, eyebrow furrowing and hands pulling at the sheets in anxiousness. He didn’t say anything for a while, and Tenzou just watched him as he worked out what he wanted to say. The jounin looked very shy, his slim frame becoming more noticeable now that he wasn’t using his usual aloof persona. 

He looked up at the younger man as he finally responded, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I didn’t have you. When we fuck I..”he trailed off and looked like he had sobered up suddenly. The wood user knew that this wasn’t possible but he was still very disturbed by the completely transparent look on his senpai’s face. 

He’d seen it once before when he’d been assigned to assassinate a couple who had gone rogue. He’d grabbed the girl first,and in that split second before he slit her throat with his katana he’d seen it. That same look. She’d sacrificed herself to give her lover enough time to get away. He’d been found and killed shortly after, but Tenzou had a feeling she knew that was going to happen. She sacrificed herself for someone else knowing he probably wouldn’t have made it anyways. 

But that wasn’t what was disturbing Tenzou.

Why was Kakashi giving him that look? It didn’t make sense. It wasn’t even close to the same situation. He was staring up at the anbu impatiently now, waiting for a response. Tenzou still didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. His heart sped up a bit as his stomach dropped. He suddenly felt cornered, he wanted to go train and shake off this feeling of confusion. He tried not to show how uncomfortable he was for Kakashi’s sake. 

He won’t remember what he admitted to me anyways, the wood user thought solemnly. Maybe if he was sober I’d be willing to have this conversation. Tenzou’s heart ached at the knowledge that even if Kakashi meant what he just said he’d never admit it again. 

The younger man forced a smile, “You don’t have to worry about that right now. You’ll always have me to go to for anything. Not just sex.” He picked his words carefully, making sure that he didn’t confuse the older man. He was already so confused himself. 

Kakashi went to sit up, grabbing Tenzou’s shirt to steady himself. “You were so rude to me. I want something to eat. Give me something to eat,” He plopped his head onto the anbu’s lap and stared up at him, apparently back to his high-as-fuck state. He had pushed his forehead protector up enough to expose the bottom of his eye, and Tenzou had to pull it back down again. He laughed and shook his head before carefully moving the jounin over and going to grab a nyquil-spiked yogurt. The mood swings were so hard to follow. He opened the yogurt and grabbed a small spoon before handing them both to Kakashi. He tried not to think about the confession he was just given, or how it made him feel. He instead chose to focus on his friend sniffing yogurt and getting it all over his nose. 

“It smells funny Tenz, I don’t like it,” the jounin whined. He went to taste a little bit of it, struggling to reach his nose with his tongue. 

“Senpai you have yogurt right in front of you,” Tenzou was so entertained he didn’t even attempt to help the older man. He watched as Kakashi stopped trying to lick his nose and ate a small bite of the yogurt, accidentally slobbering some out. 

Kakashi’s mouth was still a little numb so he couldn’t tell if he was actually eating anything or not. He tried to finish the small container, gagging when he finally felt some slide down his throat thickly. He shook his head and gagged again before taking another bite. This went on for a few more bites before the anbu took the yogurt away from him, very amused. 

“You’re going to throw up if you keep doing that. Stop being gross.” He threw it in the trash, satisfied Kakashi had eaten enough to feel the effects of the nyquil. Kakashi however, was not happy. 

“I’m really hungry. Are you sure I can’t just have a small bowl of rice or something?” He was able to walk to the fridge with more dexterity than Tenzou would’ve liked. He got up and grabbed the jounin by his waist, picking him up and throwing him on the bed. He laughed at the startled look on Kakashi’s face as he bounced slightly, legs flailing. It was so unlike the graceful jounin he was used to seeing. 

“The room is spinning!” Kakashi was sprawled out on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He reached an arm out as if to steady himself before looking over at Tenzou and joining him in laughter. They both laughed for a few minutes, Tenzou stopping to try to breathe. He failed and found himself just silently wheezing and gasping for air. He fell onto the bed next to the jounin who was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his red, swollen face. 

Eventually they both stopped laughing, and the wood user turned to look over at Kakashi. He was wiping the tears off his face clumsily, still giggling. Tenzou suddenly had a weird sensation in his chest, it made him feel sleepy and content and something he couldn’t place. He’d never felt it before and could only compare it to something like arousal-except it wasn’t. He wasn’t turned on at all. He just felt so sated and warm. It made him trail his hand across the jounin’s cheek, smile softening as they made eye contact. 

This isn’t right, he thought. 

He forced himself to pull his hand away. Kakashi was under some heavy drugs right now, he wasn’t acting like his normal self. Tenzou got up to use the bathroom so he could clear his mind. He was mid piss when he realized what he was feeling. 

No fucking way. 

He stared off into space, forcing himself to feel nothing. He was an anbu. He spent his entire life protecting his village and serving his superiors. There was no way he was falling in love with his former team captain. It was ludicrous and made the wood user feel a spike of complete rage.

Because a part of him wanted that. He wanted a future with someone, a place to belong. He’d always held a certain respect for Kakashi. He made the anbu question Danzo and ROOT. He’d given him his current code name-Tenzou. The wood user knew he cared for Kakashi, he’d been his second in command since becoming a member of Team Ro. He cared about his senpai. And apparently now he was falling in love with him. 

Tenzou finished up and washed his hands before looking in the mirror, suppressing any feelings he had at that moment. He opened the door to the bathroom and found Kakashi already asleep. He walked over to his overnight bag and took out a book he’d brought with him. 

Getting into bed and under the covers, Tenzou cracked open the old paperback and took another look at the sleeping jounin. His mouth was wide open and he was sprawled over the entire mattress, left foot dangling off the bed. His hair was a mess, falling over both eyes. His forehead protector had slid down and was pressing into his nose. Tenzou carefully slipped it off and set it on the nightstand. Kakashi scrunched his nose as the air hit it before tucking his face into a pillow. 

Tenzou hated how much he wanted to run his fingers through that soft, grey hair. He hated how even though he was an extremely high rank anbu, a captain himself now, and under direct orders of the Hokage he couldn’t seem to stuff away the feelings he held for his senpai. And he hated the pang in his chest at the knowledge that every time they had sex now it wouldn’t be the same. All because he agreed to take care of the jounin after surgery. 

It just wasn’t fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so nervous to post this omgg.. but can we just stop and think about how great nyquil is? Honestly i live for that stuff. Almost as good as trazadone lol. 
> 
> ( i swear i’m not crazy i just can’t sleep for the life of me)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a short filler, i wanted to fit gai in there because he’s honestly so good to kakashi and he makes for a wholesome scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the process of moving apartments in this chapter, i’m finally all moved into my new one and needed to write a short chapter so there’s only one important chunk here. Sorry not sorry.

Kakashi slept through the rest of the night, only waking up once to very loudly exclaim he was thirsty. By the time Tenzou had returned with a glass of water he had already fallen back asleep. 

The anbu was content just laying next to Kakashi who slept soundly, occasionally stretching out an arm or leg and sighing sleepily. The wood user chuckled the first time it had happened that night. Kakashi only did that when he was extremely low on chakra-and now apparently. 

Tenzou got up quietly to avoid waking the sleepy jounin and walked out onto the balcony. It was still storming and the wind blew small droplets of rain every couple seconds. He needed some fresh air after the revelation he’d made earlier. He looked out onto the street below, wondering what he’d be doing if he were in anbu right now. Probably on a reconnaissance mission, he thought longingly. He needed some time away to steel his thoughts and bury his feelings for Kakashi. He could do it, he just needed a little space. 

The wind picked up and thunder crashed somewhere far in the distance, much further than earlier. The storm would probably be gone by tomorrow afternoon. Tenzou took one last look at the rainy view from Kakashi’s balcony before going back inside. He pulled off his shirt and pants leaving only his boxer briefs. It was barely past seven but the anbu was already exhausted, so he laid back down in bed, carefully adjusting himself so he’d be semi-comfortable with the little space there was left. 

How could someone so skinny take up the whole bed like that? 

He attempted to slowly nudge Kakashi’s leg away so he had more room but gave up when the other man kicked out hard on reflex. Even deep in his sleep he had deadly aim. Eventually Tenzou drifted off to sleep, lulled by the sound of rain hitting the window panes and thunder rumbling in the distance. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi was back to his normal self the next day, although much more grumpy than usual. He woke up slowly, stretching his whole body and shoving Tenzou out of the bed. 

“Hey what the hell?” The wood user had been up for a few hours already. He’d made a quick run to the store to grab some plain ice cream for the jounin and had slipped back into bed without him waking up. 

“Sorry Tenzou didn’t see you there,” Kakashi was in a bad mood, made even worse by how sore he must’ve been. He pulled the bloody gauze out of his mouth and looked disgusted by it before getting up to throw it away. It was still raining out, and it seemed like it wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon after all. He dropped onto the bed heavily, staring blankly at the ceiling. 

“I’m fine on my own Tenzou, you can leave.” 

Ah, there it is, the Kakashi everyone loves. 

“You’re so independent senpai,” He said it mockingly, throwing a knowing glance up towards the other man. But Kakashi didn’t react, only continuing to stare at the ceiling, apparently lost in thought. 

Except he wasn’t. He was internally confused, struggling to make sense of the little memory he had of yesterday. It was thanks to his sharingan he had even remembered anything at all. He must’ve recorded it when his forehead protector had slipped, exposing the bottom of his eye and allowing it to take in and burn that moment into his memory forever. 

The two sentences Tenzou had spoken to him:

“You don’t have to worry about that right now. You’ll always have me to go to for anything. Not just sex.” 

The way he’d looked at Kakashi when he said that, and the way he’d held him in his lap afterwards when he complained he was hungry like a child. It was unnerving and Kakashi didn’t like it at all.

Tenzou always made the air too warm, always managed to somehow fluster the jounin in a way he’d have to suddenly leave before his cover was blown and always treated him like he was better than someone who had been the cause of two of his old teammates deaths. 

It made Kakashi want to crawl out of his skin. It made him want to—

“-Kakashi...Kakashi?” The anbu smirked as he looked up from the book he was reading. The older nin had fallen asleep completely sprawled out on the bed. Whatever he was thinking about must’ve been tiring. Poor senpai. 

The was a knock at the door and Tenzou sprung up to get it, annoyed at whoever it was for possibly waking Kakashi. 

“He’s slee- oh hey Gai, whats up?” Although the wood user had never met Gai personally, he’d observed him over several occasions and knew that he was a good friend of Kakashi’s. 

“What is up stranger. I don’t believe we’ve met before. How did you know my name?” He spoke quietly, apparently having seen the jounin in the background sleeping soundly. 

“I’ve seen you around. Anyways how can I help you?” Tenzou’s patience was running thin, and he tried to keep a neutral look on his face even though he just wanted to close the door and go back to reading his book in peace. 

Gai smiled a little too big as he explained he just wanted to check up on ‘his rival’ and make sure he was recovering okay. Tenzou vaguely registered that Gai must be extremely close to Kakashi to know he was getting his wisdom teeth out in the first place. 

“I’ll let him know you stopped by. Thanks for checking up on him,” he nodded at the odd taijutsu master and received an enthusiastic thumbs up in return. 

“Nice meeting you as well, uh what was your name again?” he scratched his head sheepishly while smiling at the wood user. 

“Tenzou, it’s nice to meet you,” He nodded again before closing the door, a little drained from the conversation he’d just had with the over enthusiastic jounin. How did Kakashi even put up with that? 

He took one last glance at Kakashi sleeping soundly before pushing the older man over and laying down to take a nap, excited to do nothing but rest for the second day in a row. 

The anbu tried to ignore the feeling he got in his chest at the sight of Kakashi’s chest rising and falling rhythmically, and he scooted towards the edge of the bed away from the jounin’s body heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re reading this expecting kakashi and tenzou to end up together you’re in for a disappointment. This was before kakashi had even met team 7. i just dont feel like he’d date anyone in this point in his life, but i want to make a second fic after this if any of you guys are interested. let me know


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Tenzou finally talk. 
> 
> We finally get Kakashi’s pov because i feel like it’s necessary for this part of the story so yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy kakayama week even though i didn’t participate(: everyone’s works were so good ! anyways here you guys go. Enjoy some feelz with these emotionally traumatized babies.

Wednesday and Thursday dragged by, Kakashi was doing nothing but sleeping or complaining that Tenzou didn’t need to watch him, who would respond by rolling his eyes and continuing with whatever he was doing. Currently it was cutting onions for dinner. The wood-style user was tired of takeout and just wanted to make some quick soup. It was his last night staying after all. 

“Why do you feel the need to cook soup with onion in it?” Kakashi was laying on the bed reading his ‘romance novel’. He was weirdly talkative, something he’d never been known for. Usually the jounin chose to ignore everyone and just observe his surroundings. Weirdly enough, since his surgery he was initiating conversation much more than usual. It was honestly bothering Tenzou, who was about to confront him when the other ninja brought up another, more important topic. 

“I accidentally knocked over Lord Third’s coffee the other day. It left a stain on the floor and he threatened to demote me to chunin level.”

Tenzou stopped cutting and turned to face him incredulously. 

“It was you! Senpai I spent over fifteen minutes trying to figure out what that stain was. I can’t believe you spilled his coffee, jeez how did you even do that?” 

Kakashi closed his book and absentmindedly adjusted his mask before responding, “I sneezed..”

Tenzou stared, blinking twice before bursting into laughter. He put the knife down and gripped the counters tightly, still shaking with laughter. 

The older man stared at him, fighting an oncoming blush by opening his book slowly and burying his face there. He tried to get back into the story but stopped reading when he felt the deafening silence between them. He slowly lowered the paperback to find Tenzou staring at him, similar to the look Kakashi had burned into his mind from the sharingan. 

He instantly felt his blush rise to the tips of his ears as he looked down and away from the anbu. 

Tenzou immediately noted this was something Kakashi only did during sex, the way he avoided eye contact was so submissive and unlike him outside of the bedroom. 

“Are you feeling alright senpai?” He was worried, and quite frankly he was tired of the unusualness of it all.  
He missed the old relationship they had. The one where there was no feelings or awkward silence between them. The one where they would argue over who was going to pay for meals. The one where Tenzou would find Kakashi at the memorial stone and they would catch up on a few things and then go fuck afterwards. 

What had changed between them? 

Oh right, the anbu thought bitterly, I fell in love with him. 

“Kakashi?” He tried again, watching as the jounin finally made eye contact with him before quickly lifting his hands and teleporting away. 

Tenzou stood there disappointed. He wanted to know how Kakashi could create such a clumsy sneeze. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Water splashed against Kakashi’s cold feet as he shifted on the slippery rock he was sitting at. He sniffed the cool, rainy air and was calmed by the rush of the overflowing river. 

He replayed what had just happened with Tenzou and furrowed his brows, annoyed at himself for reacting the way he did. He couldn’t stop his mind from replaying the same two sentences Tenzou had spoken to him on Monday:

“You don’t have to worry about that right now. You’ll always have me to go to for anything. Not just sex.” 

A gust of wind cut through the jounin’s thoughts and he shivered, glad the rain had stopped for a little bit. He was only wearing his tank top undershirt with an attached mask and his sweatpants. It was monsoon season, and Kakashi loved it. He loved the smell of rain and the way the river swelled with water. 

Right now though, it was a little cold to be enjoying it without a jacket or shoes. He knew he couldn’t stay long without the worries of catching a cold, and he tucked himself even closer together. 

He rested his chin on his knees and thought back to when he started trusting Tenzou with his life. When they became more than just good teammates. 

It would’ve been a few years ago, before Itachi had joined anbu. Kakashi had just finished a mission that had ended as well as they go. Nobody had died, although a few were injured. Tenzou hadn’t gone, he was given a solo mission before their team had been sent out. 

There was tension in the training room when Kakashi entered. He’d made eye contact with some anbu that he didn’t get along with, and they immediately jutsued away. He lifted his eyebrows at the act, as they’d usually just continue their conversation in whispers. He went to the roster to see if Tenzou had returned and felt his body freeze up at what was written by his name. 

Tenzou, Second In Command: Out of commission due to insolence. 

Insolence? Tenzou had never been the type to be disrespectful or rude to a captain or fellow anbu. Even if he disagreed, it was done in a respectful manner. He jerked at a spike of chakra and was approached by an anbu he hadn’t seen before. 

“Are you the Captain of Team Ro? You’re second in command is Tenzou right?” She sheathed her sword before quietly telling Kakashi to follow her. They made their way to the mess hall, somewhere Kakashi hardly went. He chose not to live on base, preferring his apartment over the small quarters they were given. His eyes were immediately drawn towards a giant hole in the wall. He looked back at the other anbu, who gave him a look that said she knew exactly what had caused it. 

“Two days ago I was eating here after coming back from a mission when I overheard someone mention your name. They referred to you as..” She stopped and took a step back before continuing. “-Friend killer Kakashi. They said you’d put a mission over your teammates any day.” Kakashi didn’t react, only looking at her to continue her story. 

“I saw another anbu go over and tell them to take that kind of talk elsewhere. They had laughed at him, asking him how much he was paid off to be your second in command, that nobody in their right mind would do it willingly. The boy used a strong wood-style to trap them and throw them against the wall, hard enough to break it. It was actually very impressive. They’re both in recovery right now and will be fine. Honesty I’ve only ever heard stories about you, but if he was willing to do something like that to other high rank anbu, you must really be something. So I look forward to working with you in the future, Hound-San.” she flickered away leaving Kakashi there to process everything he’d just been told. 

 

Kakashi shook his head of the memory, shivering again as water rushed over his feet and ankles. Seems like the river was still rising. He stood and made the signs to teleport back home, looking out one more time at the foggy river edge. 

The warm air of his apartment hit him as he landed gracefully on the bed. Tenzou was at the table eating the same soup he had been working on earlier. Kakashi got up to go make himself a bowl before hearing the anbu’s stern voice call out to him. 

“Senpai you’re freezing. What were you even doing out in the rain like that? You can’t afford to get sick right now.” He got up and grabbed the comforter off the bed before draping it over Kakashi’s shoulders. He wrapped it around the cold man, who tolerated it only because he was very tired at the moment and the thick blanket was warm against his wet skin. 

Kakashi stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving only briefs on under the heavy blanket. Sitting down across from Tenzou, he let the steam wash over his face, warming him. Everything was soft enough to chew, even the onions he had complained about before, and he fidgeted at the memory.

“This is really good Tenz, the onion was actually a good touch.” Kakashi couldn’t seem to stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth and he pressed the hot spoon into one of his sore incisions, effectively shutting himself up. 

Tenzou stared into his empty bowl for a moment before getting up to do the dishes. He knew Kakashi wouldn’t speak to him again, and the wood user frowned as he realized he couldn’t just ignore the feelings he had for Kakashi. He deserved to know. He was obviously making the air uncomfortable and Kakashi was picking up on it. 

Tenzou scrubbed the countertops as he prepared himself for the conversation they’d be having. There was a lot of those lately. He glanced over at the other man, who was staring down at his book while chewing on his bottom lip. It was a nervous habit he had. A nervous habit usually covered by his mask. 

“You’re chewing on your lip senpai,” he mentally noted Kakashi also hadn’t eaten very much either, another thing he tended to do while nervous. It made Tenzou himself nervous and he decided that was it.

“I think we need to talk,” He spoke gently, watching for the other man’s reaction. 

Kakashi continued to chew his lip, a distressed look flashing across his face. Even without the mask he was usually able to keep his emotional reactions minimal, and Tenzou’s heart sped up as he realized Kakashi must be hiding something too. 

Seems like they both had some explaining to do. 

Tenzou went and sat down on the bed, gesturing for the jounin to join him. He forced himself to regulate his breathing and circulate his chakra. His heart was pounding and the civilian side of him felt ill with anxiety. He decided that if he was going to do this he was going to get right to the point. He looked Kakashi straight in the eye and spoke. 

“Kakashi I’m in love with you.” 

He watched as Kakashi looked utterly horrified, visible eye widening and mouth dropping open before glancing around sporadically. Tenzou grabbed his hands before he could teleport again, unsurprised at the reaction he’d gotten. He tightened his grip and ignored the glare he was being given as he continued. 

“Let me finish. I haven’t been hiding this from you, I just figured it out a few days ago and I’ve been trying to process it all. I wish I was able to control my emotions and pretend I don’t feel anything when I’m around you but I can’t. I’m sorry, I know we started this as strictly stress relief sex and it was never exclusive and I’m willing to continue it, but you deserve to know the feelings I have before we do anything more. I don’t expect anything from you in return and I’m not going to force any feelings on you during anything either Kakashi. I just needed to get this off my chest.” 

He looked into Kakashi’s eye as he spoke, watching as it glazed over and the rest of his face became unreadable. The jounin’s hands were stiff in his own, and Tenzou felt his chest lurch as he realized he was caressing them softly. He quickly pulled away and waited for the other man to respond.

There was silence between them for several minutes. Tenzou waited patiently, used to his senpai gathering thoughts and quietly thinking before he answered. When he finally opened his mouth to respond, Kakashi looked so done with everything that it made the wood user flinch. He had both of his eyes open and was staring off past Tenzou, not quite looking at him. 

“I had a feeling you might feel that way about me. If I’m being honest Tenz, you’ve been acting different for a while now. I didn’t want to acknowledge it before because I didn’t want it to be true but I guess that doesn’t matter now. The day of my surgery I accidentally recorded something you said to me with my sharingan-

Tenzou winced and opened his mouth to respond but was quickly stopped by a hand from Kakashi. 

“No, now you let me finish. I don’t know how it happened but I remember exactly what you said to me and exactly how you looked at me while you said it. Your smile was so fake when you told me I could go to you for anything and then after that when I laid down on you..” He trailed off as he again pictured the exact way Tenzou had looked at him so endearingly. It made Kakashi flush and lower his head so his hair covered his face. 

Tenzou waited for him to continue but gave up. Anxious to finish the conversation he spoke first. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you so uncomfortable. I completely understand if you want me to leave.” He looked at the jounin for the third time that night waiting for a response. 

Kakashi didn’t answer, again creating a silence that went on for what seemed like forever before finally saying three words. 

“You should go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi spilled lord third’s coffee by sneezing several times and mid sneeze he reached out blindly for tissues that are right next to the coffee and BAM. coffee spilt lol. 
> 
> It’s not that good of a story but how else would the all-graceful kakashi ever spill anything i mean come on 
> 
> ( i refuse to believe kakashi doesn’t have bad allergies with that nose of his)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzou makes good on his promise to Kakashi from before his surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i’m back, this took me awhile because it’s basically all smut and i’ve never written a full on smut scene but i finished it for you guys! Hopefully it was worth the wait(: enjoy.

Tenzou kept his face unreadable as he got up to leave, grabbing his bag from the bed. Sighing, he turned to say goodbye and was met with a surge of chakra from the other ninja. 

He jumped back before realizing that Kakashi’s chakra wasn’t radiating killing intent, that in fact he was incredibly turned on. The jounin was in his face again and this time Tenzou didn’t jump back, instead grabbing Kakashi by the hips and pulling him closer. He kissed him harshly, confused but turned on. A horny Kakashi always woke up his dick, the traitor. 

Tenzou grinded against the smaller man, his horniness somehow outweighing his confusion. Kakashi pulled back to breathe after a minute, managing to get a few words out. 

“You weren’t lying,” He leaned in to kiss Tenzou again, who pulled away to stare at him, annoyed. 

“You used your sharingan to see if I was lying. Why would I lie about that, I don’t want to be in love with you Kakashi, neither of us need this right now!” The anbu was struggling to control the many emotions he felt and it must have been obvious because he was suddenly hushed by a hand from the jounin. 

“That confession was so hot and now I really just want you to fuck me. Will you fuck me Tenzou?” 

His right eye was leering and his body was so tempting that the wood-user didn’t even care how messed up his senpai’s mind was. All he cared about now was fucking the shit out of Kakashi until he was a sweaty, hot mess. 

And that’s exactly what he was going to do. 

“Fuck you’re so hot,” He yanked the jounin by his waist again and jutsued them onto the bed. They began making out again, sloppy and rough and not at all like how civilians would. Kakashi let himself be pushed down into the pillows. He looked up at the anbu above him and smirked, knowing how much he was desired only turned him on more. 

Tenzou swept one of his hands through the drawer in the nightstand next to them and grabbed onto the familiar bottle of lube kept there. He opened it and poured some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them slightly. 

Kakashi let himself be manhandled, leaning his head back farther into the pillows as his leg was brought up to rest against his chest. He knew Tenzou got off on how flexible he was, and Kakashi enjoyed the angle it gave him during sex. 

“You won’t be able to keep that smile on your face for two minutes Kakashi,” the younger ninja let his middle finger slightly dip into Kakashi’s now very wet, lubed up hole. He pressed further and watched as the older nin went to automatically relax his face only to stiffly smirk again. 

“Don’t be so cocky Tenz,” His smirk widened at the innuendo and Tenzou responded by pressing another finger in knowing it was a little too early. He relished the small grunt the jounin made and scissored his fingers slowly. Leaning down to kiss along Kakashi’s inner thigh and around his balls before taking one of them into his mouth. 

Kakashi gasped and clenched around his fingers, tightening one hand in the bed frame above him.  
Tenzou moved farther down to sloppily lick the rim of Kakashi’s currently stretching asshole. He let the saliva drip out of his mouth and around his fingers that were fingering the lithe jounin. Looking up again to see that somehow that grin was still plastered on that fool’s face. 

Tenzou knew just what to do to win this. 

“You’re spread out so nice for me you little slut. But you know what would be even better?” He added a third finger and slid his tongue in too, waiting for a response. 

“What?” Kakashi wasn’t letting himself go all the way, the idiot was too focused on winning the bet. Tenzou pushed his tongue deeper into Kakashi’s ass, sucking on the outside of his rim before pulling his tongue out altogether. 

“If I fucked you in that stairwell,” He continued to open the older man up, twisting his fingers and slightly pressing the small knot that he knew was the jounin’s prostate. Kakashi moaned and Tenzou looked up in time to see his mouth open and eyes closed in defeat. 

“That wasn’t fair, you cheated! You know I’m extra sensitive there,” Kakashi was horny and hot and ready to be fucked out of his mind. It was the Kakashi that only Tenzou could bring out of him and it was so addictive. Only Tenzou could have him whining like a child and crying out like a little whore.

“Go ahead and enjoy this for now,” The wood-user leaned forward to kiss Kakashi’s neck, grabbing his raised knee and pushing it even further above his head.

God, he was so flexible. 

Kakashi kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the rough finger fuck he was being given. He twitched when his neck was bitten in excitement, reaching a hand up to tug at his own hair. He cried out when his prostate was suddenly stimulated. 

“Ah! Tenzou that was too harsh,” He flinched as it was pressed again just as hard, clenching around the fingers that were currently torturing him. He bit his lip at the rough treatment, the soft kisses on his neck contrasting with the painful finger fuck. The jounin arched his back and cried out again, the pain causing his voice to crack.

“I can stop,” Tenzou had stopped kissing his neck to make eye contact with the older man, pulling his fingers out to play with the rim of the thoroughly stretched out hole he adored. 

“No, keep going-please keep going,” Kakashi reddened at the words, embarrassed at himself for begging. He untangled his hand from his hair and looked away from the anbu, who had gone back to kissing along his collarbone. 

“You’re being so good, just a little longer okay?” Tenzou knew Kakashi enjoyed the harsh treatment. He knew the jounin was ashamed of the pleasure he got in being dominated and was used to coaxing it out of him. He’d never actually hurt Kakashi before, reading his responses like a book and always asking when it seemed to be too much for the other man. 

He went back to fingering Kakashi, eventually adding a fourth finger and kissing his way back up to the jounin’s open mouth. They were making out again, Kakashi slightly checked out due to his orgasm that wasn’t too far off. He opened his mouth and let the anbu’s tongue in, fully submitting. 

The older nin let out a painful yelp as one of his incisions was jostled and he was pulled off the edge of his oncoming orgasm. He pulled away from Tenzou and caught his breath, eyes watering. 

“Fuck I’m sorry, I forgot you just had surgery!” Tenzou went to pull his fingers out of Kakashi but stopped when he felt the jounin’s slim hands pushing them back in and leaning his head back into the pillows, grey hair sweaty and tangled. 

“Keep going,” Kakashi groaned, stroking his dick and closing his eyes. He kept his mouth open and didn’t hold back the noises as he was fingered roughly. He had both of his legs splayed open and Tenzou was enjoying the view.

“Let me take care of that,” The wood user grabbed Kakashi’s hard cock and began to pump faster, bringing him to the edge again. Tenzou stopped and pressed his fingers against Kakashi’s sensitive spot, smirking at the filthy moan he received in return. He pressed even harder and watched as Kakashi’s eyebrows drew together and both hands gripped his tangled hair in frustration. Kakashi came suddenly, eyes rolled back and hips jumping. 

Tenzou continued the assault on his prostate, only stopping when Kakashi was twisting away in overstimulation. Tenzou pulled his hand out of the jounin and leaned forward, licking the splatter of cum off his chest. He got up quickly and grabbed the bathrobe hanging over Kakashi’s shower, wrapping it around the orgasm-high jounin. Throwing his pants back on, he opened the front door to make sure nobody was in the hallway. 

He grabbed Kakashi’s hand and tugged him out into the hall, rushing them to the stairwell and laughing when the jounin’s steps became quicker as well. They made it two flights before the anticipation took over, kissing roughly all over again. 

“Hold onto that rail,” Tenzou pushed Kakashi against it and lifted him by the thighs, robe hanging open with a nice view. Kakashi gripped the rail tightly with both hands, tilting his head back and letting the wood-user kiss his neck sweetly. 

“Now pull out my dick like a good slut,” Tenzou was impatient, smirking at the inhale and scrambling hands he received as a response. 

Kakashi did what he was told and slowly pushed the hard cock into his well-prepped hole. He groaned and pushed it in faster, enjoying the feel of a hard dick in his ass. Tenzou sucked in a breath and pulled Kakashi down farther until he was fully inside. They both adjusted themselves and made eye contact. 

The anbu started a fast, rough pace and pulled Kakashi down with every roll of his hips. He shoved his nose into the joinin’s neck and scraped his teeth along the skin there. Kakashi’s knuckles were white from holding onto the rail, ankles crossed around Tenzou’s legs. He didn’t even mind that his head would bump against the brick wall with every thrust. His recent orgasm had calmed him enough to enjoy the public sex, something Tenzou had planned. 

“You’re such a pretty whore Kakashi,” The younger ninja kept adjusting the angle, knowing he was close. He cursed at the sudden moan Kakashi made, extremely turned on by how expressive he was. 

“You like that?” He rolled his hips again, moaning as the jounin tightened around him and cried out loudly. He kept hitting that same spot, making sure it was properly abused. 

“Ah-yes!” 

“-Shit Tenz, please!”

“M-Fuck!”

Kakashi was being very loud now, cursing and begging and stroking his own cock with one hand. He had worked himself up to the point of almost sobbing, pleading for Tenzou to go harder and making sure the whole floor heard them. His cries echoed off the empty stairwell and only made both men more desperate. 

Tenzou groaned. “You’re so sexy, I’d choke you right now if I could. Shut that pretty mouth up,” He only half meant it, loving the obscenities and noises the older nin was making. Kakashi reached his other hand up to wrap it around his own neck, squeezing hard. 

“Fuck, you’re hot like that,” Tenzou felt his balls jerk at the sight of Kakashi choking himself. It was beautiful, he was red and sweaty and coughing from how hard his grip was. 

“I’m gonna cum,” The anbu sped up, leaning his forehead into the crook of Kakashi’s neck, enjoying the climax he was chasing. His legs wobbled as he came into the jounin, vaguely registering a spluttering cough above him. 

Tenzou pulled out of Kakashi, keeping a hold of his thin hips while kissing him harshly. He grabbed the hand Kakashi had wrapped around his neck and put it on the rail, making sure he was stable before reaching up and choking the jounin. He looked straight into the other man’s eye as he squeezed tighter, muttering a ‘good boy’ and nipping a pale, flushed ear. 

Kakashi’s second orgasm hit, his moans concealed by a messy kiss from Tenzou, who was starting to actually worry someone would hear them. The jounin was sweaty and exhausted and quite sore, just as Tenzou had promised. 

The wood-user watched as his cum leaked out of Kakashi, scooping some of it up with his fingers and pressing it between the other man’s parted lips. His dick gave a quick jump at the sight of the jounin cleaning them slowly, tongue wet with saliva. 

“That was great,” Kakashi blushed as he spoke, still too fucked-out to face the weird sex they’d just had. His mind was completely blank as he jumped down from the rail, wiping his mouth. 

Tenzou just chuckled and jutsued them back to the apartment. He knew they’d have to talk again soon, but at the moment showering was much more important. He stripped out of his pants and turned the water on, letting it warm up. 

Kakashi had already discarded his robe onto the floor, walking past Tenzou and impatiently standing under the cold water. He didn’t even flinch when it ran over his sweaty hair and down his flushed body. 

The older ninja had a content smile on his face and turned to face Tenzou, who was watching him from outside of the shower. He reached out his arm before speaking in that low drawl of his, making the anbu’s heart speed up. 

“Aren’t you going to join me, Tenz?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi being turned on by Tenzou’s love confession is portraying how emotionally screwed up he is and Tenzou going along with it also shows how much neither of them are in the state of mind for a relationship right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzou and Kakashi come to an agreement based on their discoveries. Also Kakashi shows his little sub side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me awhile. i’ve been going to the doctor twice a week and my little brother just got discharged from the hospital after a major surgery. let’s just say life isn’t too good for me right now. i also just broke a bracket on one of my braces so there’s that (: anyways enjoy!

Tenzou grabbed the jounin’s reaching hand and joined him under the heating water. He watched as Kakashi shampooed his tangled hair, enjoying the warm feeling in his chest for a moment. He could always stuff it away later. He watched as the water trickled down Kakashi’s chest and between his pale thighs, licking his lips unconsciously. 

“Hey Tenzou, about what I said earlier..” Kakashi wasn’t looking at him now, tensing back up as he scrubbed his lower body. He was cut off by the anbu, who responded a little too quickly. 

“It’s fine Kakashi,” He cringed at the unintentional drop of the honorific. He hated how awkward he was making everything. Yet he still couldn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him, admiring his delicate frame. Loving the faint bruise beginning to form around Kakashi’s neck. 

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the shower. Tenzou finished first, eyeing Kakashi as he washed his body for the fourth time in a row. He hesitated, remembering the several times his senpai would spend over an hour in the shower only to come out bright pink and exhausted back in anbu. He knew it wasn’t the same as the nightmares that ended in several agonizing hand-washing’s. He’d seen those too. 

Not that this was any better. 

“Senpai, you’re going to scrub yourself raw again,” He tied his towel tightly before shutting the water off. Kakashi seemed to snap out of it, grabbing the other towel and drying his hair, making sure to face away from Tenzou. 

They both dressed silently, the pounding of the rain filling the tense atmosphere around them. A gust of wind blew against the windows and rattled the shelves. The storm still hadn’t given up, flooding the rivers and drowning the crops. Tenzou cringed at the thought of going back to active duty the next day. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kakashi hadn’t spoken since the shower incident, electing to bury his nose into one of his smut books and space out. He was chewing his bottom lip, nose twitching slightly under his mask when he broke the skin and it began to bleed. 

The younger ninja continued to watch him, maintaining eye contact when Kakashi looked up from his book. The jounin immediately looked away, right eye bouncing from object to object and never quite focusing on anything. He finally snapped his book shut and turned to face Tenzou, obviously very stressed. 

“Tenzou, we need to discuss this now.” He was using his captain voice. He only used that tactic when he wanted to startle Tenzou into listening to him. It worked-even though his cheeks were swollen and he had a harder time getting the words out. 

Kakashi spoke slowly, making sure to go over all the things they’d discussed previously. 

“-so basically you’ve fallen in love with me and I don’t feel anything for you. Well I suppose that isn’t all true,” he watched as Tenzou jerked at his words. He paused to gather his thoughts again. He didn’t want to talk about his feelings. The younger part of him kept screaming that shinobi shouldn’t have feelings, especially romantic ones. There were more important things in the shinobi world to deal with. 

Still, he owed Tenzou this. 

“I care about you, more so than my other subordinates. I don’t know what to do with that information though, you definitely affect me in a way I’ve never had to deal with before.” Kakashi spoke softly, eyes glued to the wall. He looked absolutely drained from the small confession. 

It took Tenzou a moment to process the older nin’s words. He inhaled sharply, disrupting his concentration on circulating his chakra. Not that it was calming him anyways. He took a deep breath before responding to the ex-anbu. 

“Now that we’re on the same page, we can set a few ground rules.” His heart ached as he spoke, wishing he had a mask to hide the grimace threatening to take over his face. 

He watched as Kakashi nodded his head, still facing the wall. 

“Senpai, if you don’t feel comfortable with something I do or say, you need to tell me. I don’t want you to assume that I know you’re not comfortable.” He shifted uneasily, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Kakashi side-eyed the anbu before responding quietly, “You’re worried your own feelings will get in the way of reading mine,” 

Tenzou ignored that comment, getting up and pouring a glass of juice from the fridge. His mouth was suddenly very dry. 

He gestured to the other side of the room. “Do you want any?” 

Kakashi shook his head in return. Quickly downing the whole thing in a few swigs, Tenzou rinsed the glass and sat back down. Lightning lit up the night sky before a crack of thunder broke the awkward silence between them. 

Kakashi spoke first again, his voice eerily void of emotion. 

“If I feel like you’re treating me any differently than you used to, I’m going to avoid you until you can get your emotions in check, okay?” He finished with his signature eye smile, the one that Tenzou had seen him use several times as a coping skill. It was hardly ever used towards the him. He’d thought he’d moved past the emotional brick wall that Kakashi had set between everyone else in Konoha. 

Apparently not. 

Tenzou nodded his head in response,exhausted by the conversation they’d had. He decided he was over it. Kakashi was emotionally checked out and therefore impossible to reason with anyways. He changed into his pajamas before laying down beside the older nin, who was already in bed. 

“This still doesn’t change the fact that I get to fuck you until you’re crying out like a little whore,” Tenzou smirked in satisfaction at the hitch of breath in response, rolling onto his side to finally try and get some sleep. The rain continued to come down in gusts, beating against the window noisily. 

An hour had passed and still neither men were asleep. Kakashi turned on his side to face Tenzou’s back, hesitating before reaching out to tap on his shoulder. He chuckled as the younger man’s shoulders jumped in slight surprise. Finally finding the courage to say what he’d been wanting to since their talk earlier, he broke the silence. 

“Maybe one day Tenz,”

Tenzou stopped breathing for a moment. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. It wasn’t a love confession, but it was a start. And he was more than happy with that. 

“Maybe one day senpai.” Tenzou turned to face Kakashi, who’s hair was covering the small part of his visible face. He reached over to push the hair back and was surprised to see a blush dusting across the skin there. He was suddenly very thankful for his great night vision. Although the older nin seemed to not be so impressed. 

“Goodnight Tenzou.” Kakashi flipped onto his other side, blush rising to his ears as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

Tenzou turned onto his back, finally convinced that maybe it would work out between them. Maybe they did have a future together. It was a start.

He smiled, “Goodnight senpai.” 

Maybe one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the end guys. unless you want the story of how they get together, then i’ll gladly right that out for you. my updates will probably be sporadic tho. i’m working two jobs and don’t have much free time. 
> 
> unrelated, i almost wrote that the thunder came before lightning and i’m embarrassed to say it took me longer to fix than i’d like.


End file.
